Changes
by ziggy1401
Summary: she had the perfict life. a great boyfriend. great friends. or so she thought. she never expected that call that would change her life forever. TXG
1. preview

**PLZ READ!! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

**okay i know i havnt uploaded in a long time but iv been having majors writers block and iv been having alot of problems. well first of all i resently found out that i hav anemia. anemia is wen ur red blood cells cant get the oxygen to ur lungs fast enough wen ur playing sports and my red blood cell level is so low that i hav to slow down on sports of im gonna hav to give them up for good. and the other reason is that my boyfriend of almost a year reasently broke up with me for no reason. he said ' i just want to be single' bull! but wat ever. thats where i got the idea for this story. so tel me if u like it plz**

She had the perfect life.

A great boyfriend. Great friends

Or so she thought.

She never expected that call that one afternoon that would change her life forever…

'WHAT!"

'Im sorry gabby'

'Don't call me gabby'

'Im sorry'

'You cant be doing this to me Ryan!'

'Im sorry'

'Why?'

'I guess I just had a change in heart…'

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

'I guess… I guess I just don't love you anymore…'

'Why?'

'I don't know right now… I… I just need some time to think this all through…'

'Okay think all you want'

'Can we still be friends?'

'No I cant do that right now'

'I understand…'

'You should, JERK!'

After that call she knew something was definitely wrong. But what was really happening was the last thing she could have imagined to happen.

* * *

**k tell me if u like it or not**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the first chapter of changes. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Changes

As she walked down the crowded hallway she could feel the stares on her back. She could hear the whispers. The whispers that hurt so much. They hurt so much but she knew she just had to ignore then and try to make it through the day with out breaking down or showing any signs of weakness. Because she knew that if she showed any emotions about this she would not make it. Not make it through the day. Not make it through the week. Not make it through the rest of her life knowing that she, Gabriella Montez, was weak.

Gabriella Montez. The name just jumps out to anyone. She was smart. She was kind. And to any male mind, she was hot. Gabriella Montez wasn't one to go off on people. She wouldn't make fun of people. She would just go on her day being liked by everyone and not have a complaint in the world. She had great friends. Three really close ones were always by her side.

Ashley Evens. She was the schools 'ice queen' as every one would say. If she didn't like you, you would stay out of her way completely if you were smart and wanted to live past high school. She was very much the opposite of Gabriella. But that was the thing, they evened each other out. Ashley was blond (not naturally), she was alittle taller that most, but still in a sort of way attractive.

Taylor Tilman. She was the 'educated advanced', as she would say, one of the group. She had a 4.0, like Gabriella, but was more dedicated to her studies that most and worked hard. She was dating Chad Bleu. One of the top 'basketball stars'. But she didn't care about his social labels as player. He used to be. But he changed when he met Taylor. Taylor had that loyal, kind, caring personality that could change anyone.

And most importantly Alex Gomez. She was the 'fashion queen' of the school. She started trends and ended them on a weekly bases. She was Gabriella closest friend. She was the one friend that Gabriella went to for advise on anything. I mean don't get me wrong she could go for advise form any of her close friend bur Alex was one that wasn't to focused of being hot or on her studies or 'great boyfriend' she cared more about other people than herself and gave great life advise.

'_ya I herd he dumped her and she almost committed suicide'_**LIE**_ 'I herd that she was cheating on him with Justin Cole' _**LIE**_' I herd that she tried to kill him after breaking up with her. But she couldn't cause he locked himself in his house and hasn't come out cause he's still scared' _**WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THIS UP?!**

**_Okay gabby get a grip on your self. You know all these rumors are lies and in about a day or two this will all blow over. Ya. It'll all be over soon. Oh hey there's Ashley._**

'Hey ash' I said walking up to her friends locker and watching as she took out her books for the first two classes, chemistry and history. _**Great he's in the classes with us too.**_

_**Him.**_ Him as in Ryan Cope. My boy-… Ex- Boyfriend. He was part of the football crowed. Quarter Back in fact. Totally hot. Really fun to be around. And now…. Its all over now. And I don't know why… but oh well in a few days ill be over him good and done!

_**Its okay gabby calm ,calm ,calm ,breath ,breath ,breath, in, out, in, out… okay im good.**_

'Gabby!!!' I herd sharpays voice scream as she waved her arms up and down trying to bring me back to reality.

'Oh-Oh hey. Sorry.. I was just…_**zoning**_… thinking' I said nervously. I didn't want her to think that I was thinking about him. Not right now. _**Stay strong gabby. Just act like nothings wrong.**_

'Ya I see that. So how was your weekend?' she asked while she went back to looking at herself in her locker mirror.

_**Hell**_ ' it was good. How about yours?' I asked acting like I was actually interested in what miss princess did all weekend. _**she probably spent the weekend shoping and looking at her self.**_

'the usual, shoping and admiring the beauty I got lucky with' _**Score! im getting good at this!**_

' Oh that sounds… fun?' I said not knowing what to say to that.

'Ya it was I got this new tank top….'_**blah blah blah. I know I sound like a bad friend right now but seriously it the same story every Monday! Oh I think she stopped talking.**_

'Oh ya that sounds cute.' I said with a fake smile.

'Oh my gosh he was, gabby! He was!' _**huh? crap I need to start listening. **_

'I bet he wa-' I stated saying

'GABBY!!!' _**Thank you Alex! Perfect timing! Just come a little sooner next time.**_

'Hey A' (that's what I call her)I said happily and went over to give her a huge hug.

'I herd' she whispered in my ear while we were still hugging.

'hey why don't I have cool nick name?' I could hear Ashley complain but I decided to ignore her.

'oh..' I said pulling back and looking down not wanting to look her in the eyes.

'SHUT UP ASHLEY!' she said hearing ashleys comment and then tuning back to me. 'hey im really sorry'she said pulling me into another hug. _**Don't cry gabby. Don't cry! Breath!**_

I pulled back from Alex cause if she kept conforting me I know I would break down. 'thanks but its okay. Im almost completely over him anyways' _**lie. Who am I trying to kid. I still love him. But that's all gonna change soon.**_

'Who are you over gabby?' Ashley asked coming into the conversation.

'SHUT UP ASHLEY!' alex said to Ashley. She looked like she was getting scared. Hell I was getting scared. **_note to self; dont mess with alex_**

'its okay Alex… its Ryan, Ashley' I said not looking at anyone but down at my feet. I was just waiting for her to say something like-

'WHAT!' she said yelling acting so surprised it sounded fake. And I wasn't the only one that noticed. everyone in the hallway turned or way.**_ great more eyes on me. thank you ashley!_**

'ya we broke up' I said this time looking at alex to see if she too thinks something is going on with Ashley. And at that moment when our eyes connected I knew that was a positive. She knew something. Somthing she wasnt going to tell us.

'Wow' she said looking back to the mirror to fix the hair that got messed up by her fake scream.

_**Ring Ring Ring.**_

_**Great time for the torture to start again. Pleas let him not be at school today. PLEAS! PLEAS! PLEAS!**_

'Okay lets go' Alex said feeling the tension. We both silently agreed and started walking to our first class.

As we entered the room all eyes were on me. And only me. _**gosh people mind your own fucking business!!! Gosh I hate this so much. **_I walked over to my seat at the back of the room, but not before passing the one person I didn't want to talk to. Ryan. As I walk past him I could feel his eyes on me along with everyone else's. All the eyes following me. Following me all the way till I got to my desk and sat down. And still 15 second after I sat down… u guessed it THERE EYES WERE STILL FREAKIN ON ME!_** why are they only staring at me. stare at him. Hes the one that broke up with me! UGHH!!!**_

_**Ring Ring Ring.**_

'Okay class settle down. Eyes up here please….. Thank you' said our chemistry teacher, Mr. Diamond. _**Thank you sir!! Finally!**_

'okay class today we have a new student' _**now that got everyone's attention. Haha.**_ 'his name is Troy Bolton. Troy would you please step in here?' he said looking out the door.

Just then the absolute cutes guy I have ever seen with the bluest eyes in the world stepped in and waved. 'Hi' he said. _**Wow his voice is even hot.**_ And 1 second later our eyes met. Dark brown met deep blue. We kept staring at each other for what seemed forever.

'Okay Mr. Bolton let me see your schedule please' Mr. Diamond said sticking his hand out.

'Oh okay' he said tarring his eyes from mine only to take the sheet of paper which im guessing was his schedule and handing it over to him. But then right after connecting his eyes back with mine.**_ he has the most beautifull eyes i've ever seen in my life. get a hold of your self gabby. they're just eyes. oh, eyes of an angel_**

'Okay it seems that you have the same schedule as Miss Montez so I will let her show you around the campus for as long as you need okay?' he said lookin strait at me.

_**Oh my gosh! That's me. **_'Okay' I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

'Okay Mr. Bolton you may go have a seat next to Miss Montez as well. Miss Montez raise your hand please.' He said taking a seat at his desk.

I lifted my hand just enough so that it would stand out from everyone else. He started walking over to the desk next to me. his eyes never leaving my. I could smell him now. He smelled so damn good. He took his seat and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back.

'okay class today we will be talking about…' _**here we go….**_

* * *

**Okay there is the first episode. Hope u liked it. Let me know. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
